The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing device that can receive digital broadcasting. In recent years, there have been proposed recording and reproducing devices that are combined devices having a digital tuner for receiving digital broadcasting, a hard disk drive (HDD) and a digital versatile disk drive (DVD). An example of the recording and reproducing devices is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-159225. The recording and reproducing device of this patent document includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a digital tuner and two MPEG decoders. One of the decoders decodes MPEG-compressed transport streams (abbreviated as “TS” hereinafter) from an HDD (this decoder is referred to as “MPEG_TS decoder” hereinafter). The other decodes MPEG-compressed program streams (abbreviated as “PS” hereinafter) from a DVD (this decoder is referred to as “MPEG_PS decoder” hereinafter).
Video and audio signals decoded in the MPEG_TS and MPEG_PS decoders are output from respective output terminals of the device. In this outputting, in order to eliminate time lag of reproduction between the video and audio signals, i.e., in order to achieve lip-sync, a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-177479, for example, is used to correct the time lag between the video and audio signals, caused at each MPEG decoder.